


Chase Away the Lies

by Calacious



Series: Mirrors [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Amnesia, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: A short ficlet set in the "Mirrors Lie" universe that I created, in which Danny (recovering from amnesia) finds comfort in Steve's arms.





	Chase Away the Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IreneClaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneClaire/gifts).



> I wanted to write, was listening to random music on a YouTube when Tool's, "Pushit" came on, and this is what happened. I am finally officially on break (though I still have to tutor in the mornings and teach a creative writing class two afternoons a week) and really, really want to write. 
> 
> Hope you don't mind the gift, IreneClaire.

He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and closes his eyes. Hollowed cheeks, rough stubble, jagged scars of memory -- a rusty blade slipping through skin, dragging hoarse, bloody screams from a throat long ago gone numb.  
  
It's painful. Looking. Knowing. Wanting...something.  
  
"Danny." Steve's voice is an anchor, his hand a steady support where it rests on Danny's thin shoulder.  
  
"Steve?" Danny turns away from the mirror, forces his eyes open, his gaze to move upward so that he sees nothing but Steve's concerned face, lips turned down, wrinkled brow.  
  
"Everything alright?"  
  
It's a question that Danny hears often. One he can't always answer. One he can't answer now.  
  
He hums and leans forward until his head is resting on Steve's chest. He takes comfort in the hand that moves from his shoulder to cup the back of his neck, the thumb that rubs soothing circles, like a compass point in the middle of a storm.  
  
"Come to bed," Steve says, voice quiet, just an edge of pleading to it that Danny cannot find it in himself to deny no matter how hard he's tried. Not that he's tried all that hard.  
  
He _likes_ Steve. Loves him.

Steve's hands never hurt. His hands are never used never flay skin or dig into Danny's nerves to set them on fire. They never twist a knife into his back, or send him reeling into darkness.  
  
Steve's words don't hurt either. They're nice. Soothing. A balm that makes phantom pains fade away into nothing. They make Danny's nightmares -- spectral images that he can't hold too tightly to, can't see beyond a cloak of ebony or crimson, though they're all painted in pain and terror that sticks with him beyond waking -- hide. Steve's words are light to the ever present darkness that lurks at the edges of Danny's fractured mind.

He remembers putting his fist through the mirror, back when he wasn't himself, and seeing his brokenness reflected in its glistening shards. He's a little less broken now.  
  
"Okay," Danny whispers, lets Steve lead him the few steps from the master bathroom to the bed they share.  
  
Steve sighs, and Danny can feel when the tension leaves his lover, when Steve's taut muscles loosen as he slips beneath the covers, pulling Danny down, on top of him.  
  
It's a comfortable position, and the ache that's been sitting like lead in Danny's stomach eases as he's finally able to relax, to breathe, to think clearly without hard, blue eyes staring accusingly back at him from a mirror that tells him nothing but lies. That he's not really who Steve says he is. That he's not Danny. That Steve is the phantom, and he's still sitting in the darkness waiting for a blade or a fist to wake him from a pleasant dream.

He doesn't trust mirrors, but he trusts this -- the unfaltering beat of Steve's heart, the way that Steve's warm breath tickles the top of his head, and the way that Steve's arms wrap around to hold him tight enough to chase away the lies before they have time to take hold.


End file.
